Turk Spawn Story Night?
by RenzokukenZ
Summary: TSMN hosted by Renzo and Shirah. Minus the Movie part. R&R.


Yes, I decided to make my own Turk Spawn Movie Night fic. Whoopy. The reason being is simple. Mystic has one, and so does AmazonTurk and dantesdarkqueen. The thing is all three of them have one thing in common: Uncle Renzo.

And that's all I need to make one. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own my stuff. Mystic, AT, and Queen own there stuff. Square Enix owns everything else.

* * *

Turk Spawn…Story Night?

By RenzokukenZ

The Turks were on a mission tonight. A very serious and crucial mission. One of up most difficulty.

They were searching for a baby-sitter.

It seems that President Shinra announced a mandatory meeting of all Turks and their spouses tonight about the future of the Turk department. And for the sake of confidentiality, he also announced that all Turk spawn not be in said meeting. This was a problem for all of the assassins. Usually when something like this happens, one of the Turks baby-sits in something that has been humbly known as a Turk Spawn Movie Night. But this was the first that all of them would be called in, so now they were searching like mad for a suitable baby-sitter, but to no surprise, to no avail. No matter how much money the Turks offered, people refused only because of the spawn's reputations. One was a challenge in itself, but 7 at the same time? So now this leads to Kandi and Nilto walking around the neighborhood, taking a break from Operation: Spawn-Sitter.

"Man, we haven't found anyone! Just because people think our spawn are a little crazy doesn't give them the right to turn us down. We've done so much for these fucks and this is how they repay us?" Kandi heatedly stated, a few bystanders flinching as she pulled out a couple of iced coffees out of her side pocket, giving one to Nilto.

"Think about it, Kandi. This just proves that we can't leave our kids with people who think ill of them. There has to be someone out there who we can trust and-" A single thought ran in Nilto's mind and she made a facepalm. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner! Renzo!"

"You mean your cousin? I don't know...didn't he just get married last week?"

"Yeah." Nilto nodded, taking a good sip from the coffee. "He moved to Kalm to be close to his origin and has finished settling in. He's perfect!"

Doubt still shrouded the mind of the Vending Machine. "But none of us know him that well and neither do the children. Plus his wife's 6 months pregnant. Think they can handle the spawn?"

"Of course I do. Besides, this is a good opportunity for them to learn more about Uncle Renzo. Trust me on this."

xxx

"Of course I would."

Nilto was sure that her cousin would help her out. He has always taken care of Kaya and Damien whenever the Turk had a job, so he has some experience with Turk spawn. The thing is, that's what Renzo thinks he's doing.

"Really Renzo? You'd take care of them?"

"Yeah. It's not the first time I'm gonna watch over my niece and nephew, so there's no problem."

"Well, you see…" Renzo raised an eyebrow as his cousin fondled with her brunette hair, something the female exorcists did when she was telling the truth after a lie. Old habits never die.

Hey, that rhymed!

"Okay, Nilto, spill it. What's going on?"

"Well, all of the Turks have to go to this meeting and we can't bring the kids, and since everyone's going, I suggested leaving them with you." A sheepish grin followed her answer. Renzo, however, still had his eyebrow raised, only it went up a few inches more.

"You want me to baby-sit all 7 spawn?" Renzo thought about it for a while that it made Nilto worried. "Alright."

"Renzo, please, you're our only hope and-wait did you say alright?"

"Yeah. I was the host of a malicious daemon, so how bad can 7 kids be?"

Nilto shook her head, making her cousin feel irritated. Oh, how ignorant this man is of Turk spawn she thought.

xxx

"Okay so is that everyone?" Renzo asked his cousin, who just came by to drop off Kaya and Damien.

"Uncle Renzo!"

Said spawn were now tightly squeezing the legs of the male exorcist, eyes of innocence meeting the dark ones of their uncle. "Yay! The horror fest can begin!"

"Now, now, Renzo. I thought we agreed on nothing too violent. These are children after all." The source of the angelic voice was a woman waddling to the direction of the exorcists, her hands rubbing her expending stomach gently. Kaya and Damien saw her and ran towards her, gently soothing the tummy.

"Aunt Shirah!"

Renzo laughed and turned back to Nilto, who was still standing by the doorway.

"So when does that meeting start?"

"In a few more minutes. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Leave everything to me."

"Alright. Good luck. Your gonna need it. If anything happens, just call my cell."

"Sure thing. Have fun!" Renzo began ruffling the hair of his female counterpart. This of course irritated Nilto.

"Hey quit it! You're messing up my hair!"

"Knowing you, it's going to get messy anyway tonight."

Whack.

"Pervert."

She giggled and left, leaving behind Renzo with a playfully sore arm. And now began his duty as host of an infamous TSMN. He was about to make a small role call when a small hand met his. He looked down, and saw Axys eating a slice of pizza.

"Hiya! Kaya said that you slay demons like her mom. Is it true?"

"Of course it's true." Came the confident voice of Azrael, "You can feel a strong energy radiating from him. Is it also true you had a daemon sealed in you? Bryce said he saw it in the wedding."

"Oh, are you asking him questions, Az?" Andria showed up beside him, a slight blush formed on the silver-haired boy. Renzo may not know much about these spawn, but he didn't have to to figure out that something was going on with those two. "Um, Mr. Dominic? Do you write poetry? Az here does, and Kaya said you do too! So do ya?"

"Hm? Are we asking questions first? Ok." Paulo said as he walked next to Renzo, Kaya right next to him. "Do you believe in the gods, like Leviathan?"

Renzo had to keep it under control. So far four of the spawn are bombarding him with questions, and it wouldn't be right to leave them unanswered.

But first things first.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Dominic. I feel old when people say that. Just call me Uncle Renzo, ok?"

All four spawn nodded and he proceeded to answer questions

"Ok, yes I'm a demon slayer, yes I had a daemon in me since I was 7, yes I write poetry, and as for believing in gods, last I checked one of them tried to drown me."

The spawn responded with wide eyes, and more questions followed.

"Kickass! Can you summon a demon for us right now? Please!"

"You do? May I see your work? I would like to compare it with mine and see who writes better sonnets."

"Dear gods! Was it Leviathan? What did you do? How did you escape?"

"Okay, children. Save all your questions for Uncle Renzo later." Shirah came to her husband's rescue just in time. "Bryce and I have already set up the snacks so put on a movie. But not a scary one."

The dark slayer fought through the sea of spawn to reach his wife and give her a sly grin.

"Come on, Shirah. You know they only watch them because they're funny. Or at least that's why I watch them. Besides, who doesn't like a little scare every now and then?"

After a small debate between Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Hills Have Eyes, the former won and Andria placed the disk gently on the DVD player and watched it slide in. She went back and took her place on the sofa, next to Azrael of course, and pressed the play button.

Usually, when someone presses the play button on a DVD remote, it sends a signal to the DVD player saying that it is ready to play the film.

Not tell it to blow up and take the TV with it.

Renzo quickly dashed towards the fire extinguisher and put out the small fire the explosion caused, while the children watched on. Surprisingly, they were rather impressed than scared, and made a silent agreement that it was way better than a scary movie.

"Phew, all gone. Are you alright, kids?" Renzo asked while surveying the remains of his TV.

"That was AWESOME!!" Axys shouted, "Do it again! Do it again!"

Before Renzo could even protest, his cell phone rang, and when he checked the ID, it was Nilto.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Hey, uh, I was just calling to check up on you and to give you a little heads up."_

"Okay, what would that be?"

"_Andria brought over Texas Chainsaw Massacre, right?"_

"Yeah…So?"

"_Well, Kandi just told me that it's actually a prototype bomb that is disguised as a DVD and detonates when played. Whatever you do, DON'T put on that DVD!"_

"Little late for that…" Renzo muttered as he mentally cursed the bad timing.

"_What?"_

"I said don't worry about it. I won't put it on. The spawn are fine. Enjoy your meeting." He hung up, looked at the broken electronics, then at the 7 innocent spawn, and lastly at his wife, who was currently helping herself to some pizza.

Then an idea sparked on his head.

"Uncle Renzo? Does that mean the night's ruined?" Kaya asked, a frown following after.

"Inconceivable! The night's only just begun. Besides, I have something that's better than any movie you can think of." He rushed off to his room and in a few minutes came back with a…

"A book?" The spawn asked simultaneously.

"Not just any book. This is a special book. My parents read this to me when I was a kid and I planned on reading it to mine. But I guess a little test run wouldn't hurt."

"…Does it have explosions in it?" Axys asked innocently, Bryce giving her a gentle nudge.

"Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles… This book has it all." Renzo sat on the floor and the spawn followed after, their minds anticipating the arrival of such a story. Shirah pulled up a chair and sat next her husband, with the intent of letting her unborn child to listen as well.

"Okay, before I begin, are there any questions?" Azrael's strong hand was raised as always with confidence. "Yes, Azrael?"

"Is this a kissing book?"

At that moment all the spawn began giggling uncontrollably and almost all of them had red blushes on their cheeks, Az included. Renzo merely chuckled at the sight and cleared his throat.

"Let's find out together, shall we?"

The ex-daemon host opened the thick tome and his fingers began tracing the text. "The Princess Bride. By S. Morgenstern. Chapter 1…"

xxx

Nilto approached the Dominic household in a quiet and rather tired manner. The meeting ended 30 minutes before, but she decided to use that time for other matters.

Let's just say Renzo's prediction was true.

Anywho, Nilto reached into her pocket for the spare key the male exorcist gave her and twisted the lock ever so quietly. She opened the door by a margin and was surprised to see two things.

The first was the giant black burn mark on the wall where the TV used to be, and the other was seeing all the spawn sitting in pairs, Azrael with Andria, Kaya with Paulo, and Bryce with Axys, while Renzo read them a story. A smile formed on the Turk's face when she recognized the story.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been 5 kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."

Renzo closed the treasured book and noticed just how close the paired spawn were from each other. He turns to Shirah who was holding a sleeping Damien and saw that she had a wide smile from seeing the spawn in the cute position there in. This made the exorcist's heart warm up, and his soul too if he had one. He then felt a cold breeze behind him and knew the door was open.

"You know Nilto, it's not nice to eavesdrop. You could at least come in."

Nilto did just that, a sheepish smile on her face, and squealed when she saw the spawn.

"Okay, kids. I guess this means your parents are here to pick you up. Hope you had fun despite not watching a scary flick."

The spawn smiled and hugged Renzo and Shirah for a fun night and exited the house, reuniting with their kin. Shirah gave Nilto her son, who was still sleeping soundly, and she left as well, but not before saying goodnight to the songstress and her cousin. Kaya was behind her mother, but then turned back and gave her uncle one more hug.

"Uncle Renzo? Can you read that story to us next time? Please?"

Renzo gave his niece a loving smile and ruffled her hair playfully.

"As you wish."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope none of the Spawn are OOC or anything like that. If they are AT and Queen will have my head. Of course, they have to find me first. Hahah!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
